Finally Falling Again?
by kisses on the mirror
Summary: Kim decides to volunteer at the Wasabi Warriors Camp for the summer. Little did she know that her ex-boyfriend Jack Brewer works there as well. Will she learn to ignore the loyal brunette, or will she fall in love with him again? Kick/Jace/Millie Rated T for a few sexual references\\R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! It's Cici and Alyssa! :) So, this new story idea is actually _Kickin' It with Raura_'s idea so please give her all credit! :) I really hope y'all like this idea.**

**Summary:**

**Finally Falling-Again?**

Kim decides to volunteer at the Wasabi Warriors Camp for the summer. Little did she know that her ex-boyfriend Jack Brewer works there as well. Will she learn to ignore the loyal brunette, or will she fall in love with him again?

**Rate: T (this story will also have some sexual references)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything else that I mention that I do not own.**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

_Oomph!_

I winced as my paddle hair brush fell onto my feet. Ouch.

"Oops!" I bent over to pick it up.

Anyway, omigosh! I am so_ frikin'_ excited! Today was the first day of the two weeks of Wasabi Warriors Camp!It's a sleepaway camp. At first, I was thinking of getting summer job at Forever 21 but when I heard Julie and Grace telling me they were going to sign up for the karate camp, I decided to do it too.

As I set the brush down, I looked at the handle and then grimaced. _His_ initials were on it. "He" was...Jack Brewer...or as I call him...my ex. I broke up with him on the day of our 2 year anniversary, around early February. I mean, I still regret it but I just want to be single and free. After the breakup, he gave up on karate and quit the dojo. We didn't talk much afterwards. In fact, we really didn't talk at all. Wait...what if Jack alsp volunteered for this camp?

"Snap out of it!" I said to myself and I put the brush down.

I reached into my drawers and took out my makeup from Maybelline, Cover Girl, and MAC. I applied my Babylips, mascara, and eyeliner. I smiled at my reflection, especially at my bouncy blond waves.

I pat down my outfit: white and navy blue Hollister t-shirt and Victoria's Secret sweatpants. I looked at my Hello Kitty clock. 8:27 AM. _Crap. _I needed to hurry.

I grabbed my Victoria's Secret PINK duffle bag and walked out my room, down the stairs.

My mom was currently cooking, dad was reading the daily newspaper, and my brother Rafael was texting his "girlfriend". I personally think he made it up but whatever.

"Sweetie? Do you have everything?" My mom asked as she served me a plate of pancakes.

I opened my bag and peered at the possessions. "Yup!"

"Kimmers, keep your eyes open at that sleepaway camp."

"I will."

After eating some nice pancakes and constantly shutting Rafael up, I said my goodbyes. We exchanged our hugs and kisses (or in Rafael's case, smirks and light punches). I hopped into my car and drove off to Los Angeles.

I was so ready for this 2 week sleepaway camp.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

"I can't believe it's already time!" Jerry shrieked as he cranked up the volume on the radio. We were currently in my car; me driving with Milton in the passenger seat (my personal GPS), and Jerry in the seat behind me. We were on the way to the Wasabi Warriors Camp at Los Angeles.

Milton snorted. "Yup. You're so excited to flirt with the volunteers."

"Uh-huh!" Jerry exclaimed, with his signature "Whooooo!"

I laughed. "How old are those campers?"

"Uhhh...5 to 13," Milton replied, fixing his t-shirt. He was tidying up for Julie. She was volunteering too. Grace was too.

"Ohh ok. And Jerry?" Jerry looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrow. "Grace's gonna be there."

His face lit up and he punched his fist in the air. "Hell yes!"

Milton and I burst out laughing. "Calm your ass. Who says she'll be in the same age division as us?" I teased him and Milton sniggered.

Jerry glared at us and returned to searching up 'how to get abs' on his phone.

"Jack, take a left and then about 2 miles, take a left, then look for Walgreens and go into the highway from that," Milton recited off the map. The _paper_ map. Ugh. Who uses those anyway?

I glared at Milton. "I heard left and everything else went out the other ear. Repeat?"

As Milton repeated his words, Jerry suddenly screamed. "I SEE IT! IT'S RIGHT THERE!"

"Will you _please_ SHUT UP!" Milton yelled, slapping Jerry's head. "There are other people around here!" He pointed to the teens and kids around the main office buildings, and the cars around us.

"Someone has an attitude," Jerry snorted, slipping his phone into his pocket.

We got out of the car and started to get our duffle bags from the trunk.

Milton scanned the campus perimeters and then pointed to a table with 3 men holding clipboards. "There's the volunteer registration."

"Race ya there!" Jerry exclaimed, clutching a duffle bag under each...hairy...ugh...armpit. I shuddered at the thought.

As we ran over to the table, we saw Trent, one of the activity managers, turn on the stereo. Macklemore's _Cant Hold Us_ started playing. We (including like all the teen volunteers) all whooped and cheered. Jerry started dancing and registrating at the sametime. Multitasking. Huh. That's something you don't see everyday.

_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_  
_And we did it, our way._  
_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_  
_And yet I'm on._

We started singing as loud as we can as everybody started dancing.

_Like the ceiling can't hold us _

Jerry sang loudly, punching his fist in the air.

_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful._  
_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_  
_But that's what you get when Wu tang raised you_  
_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_  
_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_  
_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_  
_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_  
_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne._  
_That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing a song and it goes like_  
_Raise those hands, this is our party_  
_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_  
_I got my city right behind me_  
_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves _

Milton did his nerd dance as some of the girls started twerking on the wall. For a second, I thought one of the blondes twerking was Kim but I denied it. Nope. She's probably out shopping with her friends.

Eventually, like an hour later, everybody calmed down and registrated.

Jerry said, "I'm registrated to 10-12 Divison B." He ran his hand threw his pitch black hair.

Yes! I mentally cheered. I was in that division too! "Me too!" We high-fived.

Then, Milton walked up to us, handing his duffle bag to the attendant that took the bags to the dorms. "Y'all are in 10-12 Divison B right?

"Yup!" Jerry cried, jumping up with excitement. We all high-fived and did a handshake.

"So, that means we're all sharing a dorm!" Milton said happily. Then, he scrunched his nose. "I call the bathroom before Jerry everyday and the bed farthest away."

Milton and I did a fist bump as Jerry rolled his eyes.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

Jerry and Milton exchanged looks. I laughed. "Alright, dudes. Let's go find Grace and Julie."

We all burst out laughing as we ran off.

* * *

Julie's P.O.V.

* * *

"Hey Julie!"

I turned around and saw my best friends, Grace and Kim running up to me. Kim's curly hair bounced up and down as she caught up with me.

"Heeeey! So, I got 10-12 Divison B!" I exclaimed, setting my bags onto the cart for the attendant to take them to my dorm.

Kim shrieked, "Yay! So did me and Grace!" Grace high-fived us and we shared a big group hug.

"This is going to be the best 2k13 summer ever!" Grace exclaimed.

"So, let's go find Milton and Jerry!" I suggested.

Kim tilted her head slightly. "They're here too?"

"Yup! Now, Grace can get her flirt on with Jerry!" I teased her, a smirk planted on my face.

Kim and I snickered.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up Jules!"

I glanced a quick look at Kim and I bit my lip. Milton had also told me that...Jack...was coming to this camp.

"Julie! There you are!" I turned around and saw Milton.

I almost screamed. "MILTON!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

When I saw the people behind him, I tensed.

Oh shit.

Kim and Jack just looked at each other.

* * *

Jerry's P.O.V.

* * *

I winked at Grace and she smiled and waved at me.

Then, our eyes averted to Jack and Kim. Our smiles drooped and she walked over to me, Milton and Julie following.

"Well...this should be...interesting," Grace said...biting her lip.

Kim turned red as Jack tapped his foot against the concrete, looking elsewhere.

Kim broke the silence. "Hey Jack."

"Hey." The word barely came out of Jack's mouth. You could probably hear a pin drop.

Milton and I exchanged uneasy glances as Grace and Julie turned stiffly pale.

I rolled my eyes at the two and said crazily, "Give me an awk! Give me a ward! What does that spell? _Awkward_! Ok, Jack and Kim, smile and look away and we're done."

Kim, Julie, Grace, Milton, and Jack all looked at me, as if I had 8 arms. Grace and Julie snickered.

Jack's lips raised into a smile. "So..um...Kim...what divison are you at?"

Kim looked surprised. "10-12 Divison B".

Jack paled. Me and Milton's jaws dropped. Grace and Julie's did too.

Well...this is going to be an interesting summer.

Oh fuck.

* * *

**Well, I hope that was good enough for y'all. But remember, this isn't my idea. :) Well, please review! If I get a good number of reviews, I'll update soon! PM us for ideas or review too.**

**xoxo,**

**Ci and Aly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey kickers! Thanks for all the reviews! 19! Wow! That's epic! So many follows and favorites too! Thanks! (: Keep reviewing! Also, we changed some things. It's going to be a 3-week sleepaway camp but the 5-9 year olds won't sleep over. And the ages have changed 5-14. The volunteers are 17-18.**

**VERY IMPORTANT NEWS: JUNE 13 IS KICKIN' IT'S 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY! RIGHT NOW, IN THE EASTERN TIME ZONE IT IS 12:10 SO HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KICKIN' IT! HERE, AT THE PACIFIC TIME ZONE, THERE IS 3 MORE HOURS! :)**

**HAPPY 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY KICKIN' IT!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything except for what we make up**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine_  
_ You're so fine you blow my mind_  
_ Hey Mickey, hey Mickey_

I was currently at my dorm, getting ready for the camp kickoff picnic. Grace had left the stereo on and I was currently jamming out to the Pitch Perfect riff-off.

After applying two coats of Maybelline Rocket mascara and eyeliner with a hint of Revlon lip gloss, I grabbed my straightener. I st raightened my hair, making it very long and then tied it into a high ponytail, I grabbed the lint roller and started dusting off my Abercrombie navy blue halter top and white denim shorts. I slipped on my studded black flip-flops and grabbed my iPhone.

I walked out the door, locking it with the key card. I waved and smiled at the passing Wasabi Warrior campers as I made my way outside to the field.

When I got there, Really Don't Care started playing and I whooped. I loved Demi Lovato! And Cher Lloyd rapped in that song! I started to sing along and I smelt a whiff of burgers and hot dogs. Now _this _ was paradise. I was officially going to try to have the best summer ever.

_Yeah, listen up!  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumbstruck boy, ego intact,  
Look boy, why you so mad,  
shawty hit that,  
Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lova',  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other,  
I just wanna laugh 'cause you're trying to be a hipster,  
Kick 'em to the curb, take a polaroid picture!_

I did the rap perfectly. A few girls smiled and boys wolf-whistled. Damn. Was I amazing!

And look at that! I'm way better without Jack.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

I was currently rocking out to Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato while grilling a burger. Jerry was flirting with Grace and Milton was eating with Julie.

When I was sliding the burger patty onto my buns, I heard a female call my voice. "Jack!", I grimaced, first thinking it was Kim but then I saw the girl was a brunette. I dropped my jaws, "Jada?"

Jada was my younger sister who moved to New York with dad after my parents got divorced. She was 15. Everyone and I (the gang and Kim) were 17. She had her thick brown hair fish tailed.

We ran to each other and hugged. "Omigosh! Jack! It's so nice to see you! I guess Mom just wasn't trying to get rid of me!", Jada exclaimed, adjusting her t-shirt. I laughed.

"Yup! I'm really here!", She smiled and snatched my plate. "I'm hungry." She took a juicy bite of my burger, and some juice streamed down her chin. She wiped it off with her hand and rubbed it on my t-shirt.

I yelped. "Hands off of it!" I fluffed my t-shirt and started to rub it on her.

"Eww!", She shrieked, dropping the burger. The ketchup oozed out of it.

I poked her cheek and teased, "Kaaaarma!" She glared at me, and then gave me a fake pouty look before running off to the girls, that were, once again, twerking on the wooden walls.

The song switched to Come and Get It. I saw Julie and Grace smirking at each other. "Let's go!", a feisty blond said, getting into the picture. I grumbled. _Kim._ Oh bloody hell, great.

As soon as the song got to the first words, she did 2 backhand springs and ended with a backflip. Grace did a midair toe touch and landed in a splits. Julie did a one hand cartwheel and ended with the scorpion.

The boys whooped and the twerking girls cheered.

Kim flashed her million-dolloar smile and said, "1, 2, 3, 4...5, 6, 7, 8!" One of the other volunteers ran in and Kim smiled at her.

Kim faced away from the 3 and stuck her left foot out and did a backflip. The girls caught her and then tossed her into the air and then put her up in the scorpion. Kim flipped and landed in their arms, once more. Next, she was lifted into a split lift.

Then, I felt a hand behind me. I jumped.

"Calm your ass dude!", I heard my sister shriek.

"Shut up!", I cried, throwing my hands up in exasperation.

"Jeez! Someone must be going through puberty!" Jada shot back, snickering.

"Shut the f up, sissy!", I glared. She narrowed her eyes at me. "And besides, I already went through puberty so HA!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of cheez-its from a plastic bowl. Jada stuffed them in her mouth and I glanced at her. "I don't get how you're so skinny. You're such a fatty when it comes to what you eat!"

Jada rolled her eyes and lightly smacked me. "Shut up, Jackson Brewer!"

"Oh, the full name now! Someone's _veeeery _pissed!" I teased her as she stomped her foot onto the floor.

I snickered and saw Kim smiling and waving to impressed campers. She saw me and her smile slightly fell.

"Hi Jack."

"Hey."

"Soo...umm...how's it going?", Kim asked in a high-pitched voice. I frowned. If I heard this on the phone, I would have mistaken this for Jerry whenever he gets nervous.

"Nothin' much, Jada's back home...", I replied, casually, sipping a milkshake that Trent just handed me.

Kim smiled. "Really?! Can I talk to her?"

I gulped, Jada doesn't know that Kim and I broke up. "Uhh...sure...I guess. But I gotta go..so later Crawford!"

Kim raised an eyebrow and giggled before turning away.

* * *

Jada's P.O.V.

* * *

As I saw Jack walk away from Kim, I frowned in confusion. Like...weren't they dating? I walked up to Kim, who had a hand on her hip, shocked.

"Hey Kim!" I smiled at her. Kim grinned and hugged me.

"Omigosh! JADA! It's been forever! How are you?" Kim exclaimed and we giggled.

"I'm fine. Nothin' much really, hanging out with dad and stuff. Typical New York stuff," I replied, playing with my pinkies.

Kim smiled and laughed. "Soo...uhh...what's wrong with Jack?"

"I don't know. Aren't you guys still dating?", I questioned, feeling almost as confused as Jerry.

Kim blushed. "Um...actually...no. We broke up a few months ago."

WHAT?! My jaws dropped and my eyes widened. "And I'm just hearing about this NOW?" I teased her, faking offended shock.

Kim gulped and replied, "Oh. I just...I just thought that he would tell you."

I turned pale and replied, "Oh ok. So, you want to go get some milkshakes?"

"Sure!" Kim and I walked to the cafe and she tilted her head, carefully studying the menu.

I turned around when the door opened again and then face-palmed.

Shit.

Milton and Jack just walked into the cafe. Jack looked at me and smiled. His eyes went to Kim and visibly tensed but then he smirked.

I smiled mysteriously. I knew what he was doing. He was going to get over Kim by letting his cocky, monster-sized ego take over. I giggled.

Kim turned around and saw Jack. "Hey Jack." She held the milkshake, that she had just recieved, tightly.

"Sup, Kimmy?" Jack replied back, casually, as he playfully took her milkshake and took a sip of it. Kim glared at him.

In mock-offense, Kim shot back, "HEYYY! I paid for that!"

Milton snickered.

"Too bad, Kimmers. But as the dashing, handsome guy I am, I'll let you have your milkshake back."

He handed it back to her and said to Milton, "Let's go find Julie and hit it up back at the picnic."

Milton nodded and they walked out, leaving Kim surprised.

* * *

Julie's P.O.V.

* * *

Day 1: First Day of Camp

10:00 AM

I was fixing the sleeves in my gi as I waited for Grace to join me.

Today, we were going to train with the white, yellow, and orange belts for the 10-12 year olds.

Grace was stretching and doing some mid-air toe touched. I smirked and walked over to her.

"Gracie bell," I teasily said as Grace rolled her eyes, "This isn't cheer camp."

Grace glared at me and replied playfully, "Oh whatever, Jules. Hey! Who says I can't incorporate some cheer moves into karate?"

"Touche" I muttered back as the door opened. "Grace, they're here!"

As on cue, a group of about..let's say...25 kids walked in with their gis on.

"Hi! My name is Julie and this is Grace. We'll be your instructors for the next 3 weeks," I greeted the kids as Grace did her stretches.

Grace stood up from her backbend and added, "So, let's get started. If you're a white belt, sit where you are. Yellow belts go to that corner and sit. Orange belts please sit near the door."

The kids followed directions as Julie took a clipboard in hand. "Alright, let's do some simple warmups and stretching and then we'll start the training."

A group of about 4 girls walked up to us. They looked around 12 years old. The tallest one had curly platinum blonde hair. The 2nd tallest had straigh brown hair. The 3rd girl had light brown hair that was put up into a ponytail. The shortest girl (only anbout 3 inches shorter than the tallest girl) had dirty blond hair that was fixed up into a side braid.

The tallest girl said snobbily, "Excuse me? Gretchen and Julia? Uh...where is my practice outfit?"

Grace and I rolled our eyes.

Grace flipped her hair over her shoulder and replied, "First of all, it's Grace and Julie. What's _your_ name? Second, snobby much? Third, uh, your wearing it." I tried my hardest not to laugh.

The girl rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. "My name's Hannah. She's," pointing to the 2nd tallest, "Spencer," then she pointed to the 3rd girl, "She is Lauren," she pointed to the last girl, "That's Natalia. And I expected a cuter one."

"Nice to meet you..swell girls! Now, sit over there before I kick your a-" I cut Grace off before she could finish that sentence.

The four girls tittered and walked off, in a four girl line.

"Barbies," I muttered under my breath and Grace nodded in agreement.

50 minutes into class, Grace and I learned that Hannah wasn't that bad at karate. She was an orange belt. Spencer, Natalia, and Lauren were yellow belts.

I was ready to show them a new move when Trent walked into the dojo. "Hey Julie. Grace. Bobby wants you guys to take this class to lunch after class is over."

We both nodded. As Trent walked out, Spencer walked up to us. I groaned quietly.

"So, Grace, Julie, who's that blonde girl you did your cheer stunts with earlier?"

Grace set down a board and answered, "Kim Crawford. She's working on the brown and black belts for this divison."

Jack and Kim were doing the brown and black belts. Jerry and Milton were doing green and blue belts. Trent and Jada were doing purple, red and brown belts.

"Ok. You're cheerleaders?"

I nodded. "Since elementary school."

"You guys are good..." Grace and I smiled, "But not as good as me and my girls." We both frowned.

"Go ahead and think that. We're here to do a job, miss priss," Grace snapped and walked away.

Spencer rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked back to her friends.

As I walked over to Grace, I saw her on her phone, smirking. "What did you hear?"

Grace squealed. "Look at this pic of Trent sent me of Jack and Kim teaching their class."

I leaned over her shoulder and smirked. Kim had stumbled and Jack was holding her arm and they were having a stareoff.

We snickered until we realized that the whole class was staring at us.

Grace spoke up. "Oops. Sorry. Look at the time! It's time to go to lunch. Let's go!"

* * *

Jerry's P.O.V.

* * *

I was currently having a party with my macaroni as "Feel this Moment" by Pitbull featuring Christina Aguilera was blasting out of the stereos. I was sitting with Milton, Grace, and Julie at the cafeteria.

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh) _I sang as loud as I can.

The topic of our conversation was about our classes but I noticed something. I smirked.

I hit Grace gently on the shoulder. "Yo, check it out. Jack and Kim are in the lunch line."

Grace averted her eyes to where mine were and she snickered. "Look! Kim and Jack are actually talking."

Milton snorted, "I'm surprised they can even teach a class together." He took a sip of his Diet Coke.

Julie giggled. "But they're so perfect for each other."

"Why did Kim even dump him?" I asked, eating a big spoonful of pudding.

Julie and Grace's smiles slightly drooped. "Honestly, we both don't know." Grace set down her napkin.

Then, a voice above me demanded teasingly, "Move over!"

We all looked up. "Suuuuup Jada?" I scooted over, closer to Grace (score! Jada winked at me. I mouthed back_ thank you_).

Jada ate a big hunk of ravioli and asked, "So, what did I miss?" She belted out a lyric of the song playing.

_One day while my light is glowing_  
_I'll be in my castle golden_

Milton pointed to Jack and Kim. "That."

Jada looked that way and laughed. "Those two need to get back together. They're so cute."

Jack and Kim both walked over to us and can I say they walked awkwardly.

When they sat down, I yelped.

_Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo_  
_Long ways from the hard ways_  
_Filled with "So"'s and "Oh, yeah"'s_

Kim rolled her eyes and laughed as Jack and I fist-bumped.

Grace took a sip of her Mountain Dew and gossiply squealed, "Did you guys meet that Hannah chick? And her posse?"

I groaned. I ran into them earlier and they were annoying little bitches! So full of themselves! ...Ooh! Ice cream! I grabbed one and took a big bite.

"Yess!" Kim moaned. "In the lunch line. She was gossiping about everyone and she kept looking at me and Jack." I snorted. Kim glared at me.

Jack paled. "Yeah, she was all like 'oh look at me! I'm little miss perfect because I think I'm sooo pretty'" We laughed at Jack's high-pitched imitation.

Then, Trent, with a megaphone walked to a chair and stepped on it. He brought the megaphone to his mouth and exclaimed, "The Wasabi Warriors Camp Dance for ages 10-14 is on Friday, the day before the last say of this camp!" I whooped loudly.

Girls squealed and boys smirked at each other. I saw Hannah freaking out and talking about the perfect dress and makeup and stuff. Ugh.

Trent cleared his throat and added, "Everyone can also nominate Summer Dance Queen and King. This is the volunteer one. For campers, it is Summer Dance Princess and Prince. Please put your nominations on the stack of green papers at your table."

Grace, Julie, Milton, Jada, and I smirked at each other. We knew the perfect people to nominate. Hell yes!

Jack and Kim.

* * *

**Done. I really hope you guys like it! :) Please review? Pretty please! **

**So: Hannah, Spencer, Lauren, and Natalia will actually be important characters. Especially Hannah. :) Now, this awkwardness is kicking up a notch! Right? GIVE ME AN AWK! GIVE ME A WARD! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? AWKWARD!  
xoxo**

**Cici and Alyssa**

**P.S. PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yay! I'm back with this story. YAYAYAYAY! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Love y'all! Please review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V.

* * *

I was currently in my dorm, applying Cover Girl mascara and a Revlon lip stain. I just came back from lunch and I was ready to go to class to do breaking boards. I carefully looked at my lips with my compact mirror as Lauren brushed out her messy ponytail.

I turned to my friends and simply asked, "Don't you think Jack and Kim are a cute couple?" I thought about it as I tilted my head.

Spencer and Lauren nodded in agreement. Natalie replied, "I can see that. They're adorable."

Spencer shrugged and added, "But I heard that they once dated but broke up a few months ago."

"Why would they do that?" Lauren narrowed her eyes.

"I heard Kim dumped him," I stated as I closed the mascara.

"But why?" Natalia questioned, stretching out her leg.

"Mutual feeling? Parents? Or she's a player," Spencer smirked.

"I don't think it was mutual. Nor do I think her parents did anything," Lauren set the hair brush down.

"And she doesn't seem like a player. I think she did it for no reason. Like she had no point. She just _did_," I suggested, standing up from the rolling black chair.

We all nodded in agreement. "I'm soo nominating them for dance king and queen." We all smirked. Oh hell yes.

Lauren looked at the clock on the wall. "Cmon hoes. It's time for class." We all laughed as we walked in a 4 girl line.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

Grace and I were walking to our classes. Grace's class was across mine.

I scratched the back of my neck as Grace was talking.

"Sooo, what's going on with you and Jack?" She asked as she paused to apply eye shadow to her inner corners. I applied a second coat of mascara.

I sighed. "Graaaace. Chill. Nothing's going on between the two of us. We're...fine."

Grace rolled her eyes as she put the eye shadow tray in her crossbody bag. "Suuuuuuure."

As we were getting close to my class, Grace grabbed my wrist. "Listen, sweetie. You're gonna fall for him again. I know it." She giggled and smirked.

"Whatever. Think what you think but we aren't gonna get back together. Ever," I said sternly before smirking at her. Grace rolled her eyes.

I looked ahead of me and saw a flash of brown shaggy hair pass by. I frowned. Was that Jack?

If it was...he must have heard everything we said...I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

By the time I got to my class, I waved bye to Grace as she marched off to her class.

As I walked into the class, I saw Jack stretching in a muscle shirt. I looked at his muscles as I felt a twinge of pain, loss, and regret.

As I thought about him, I was interupted by Jack putting his hand on my shoulder. "Kim! Wake up! The class is starting soon." I felt sparks as Jack touched my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I put my bag into a locker. As I turned around, I saw Grace smirking and pointing. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her.

I walked over to Jack as we started to stretch. I began with a few backbends and mid-air toe touches.

I looked at Jack and his muscles and his awesome hair and his smile. I felt regret in my body.

I finally realized it.

I still love him.

* * *

Milton's P.O.V.

* * *

I was currently teaching my class some basic karate moves for green and blue belts. Jerry was currently looking at the track list on his iPhone to blast on the iPod dock list. He finally chose some rap and started dancing. I sighed and walked over to him. I rolled my eyes as I slapped him across the face. Jerry jumped and scremaed. "Jeesh, Milton! Calm your a-" I slapped him again.

"Shut up! There are children here!" I pointed to the kids staring at us like we were crazy. "Sorry."

Jerry rolled his eyes and dragged himself to the mat. "I'm sure they know _some _curse words." He smirked.

I grumbled. "Why? Why did I have to teach a class with him? Ughhhh." I glanced at the ticking clock. It was 2:49 PM. _Only 40 minutes until class ends_, I thought.

I assigned some of the kids to spar and others to take a break. Jerry was currently teaching a couple of boys who thought they were _sooooooo_ awesome and swag and whatever. They were male versions of Hannah and her clique.

I walked over to them as Jerry groaned at the kids.

Jerry walked by me and whispered, "Yo, check out the crazy bitches."

I glared at him. "No matter how true that is, they do have names."

Jerry nodded and sarcastically replied, "Yea, it's Brady the Bitch, Matthew the Man-Whore, and Aiden the Ass." He laughed and smirked.

I laughed. I couldn't help myself, that was hilarious!

Aiden walked to us with Brady and Matthew behind him. "Ayye, Jerry, Milton?"

Jerry and I winced as we faced him. "What?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

The ass started talking, "So, dudes, we've seen your little friends."

"And?" Jerry put his hand on his hip. I rolled my eyes.

The bitch started to talk now, "_And_, we want to say the brunette is way out of your league, Jerry. And Milton, I'm surprised you have a girlfriend, even if she's a nerd like you."

Jerry and I's jaw dropped. Jerry grabbed Brady's shirt by the collar and raised him off the floor. "You little fuckin asshole. You're here to do karate not run your shit bag mouth," Jerry hissed.

I was speechless. "Jerry, we're not supposed to curse!"

"Ohhh...eh heh heh...my bad," Jerry, cluelessly said.

We faced the class who were all shocked. "Sorry about that. Get back to work now."

As I walked over to the bench to get my water bottle, my phone trilled and I picked it up. It was Julie.

_Milton! Look at this super adorable video that I just took! xoxo- Julie_

I saved it to my camera roll and motioned Jerry over. "Check this out."

I clicked play and the video started rolling. Jack was stretching as Kim stared at him from a distance. She, then, walked over to him, making small talk. As they walked apart to start class, Kim looked back at Jack with a sad smile. One of the students by the camera whispered, "They are so cute!" Then, Jack and Kim were demonstrating some moves. As Kim fell to the floor, Jack grabbed her arm and they had a brief stare off. Then, the video ended.

"Swag, yo! They're sooooo adorable," Jerry snickered and then he raised his arms.

We all screamed. Jerry had forgotten to shave his pit hair before coming to this camp. The girls started to mimic puking and the guys were acting dazed. "Jerry! Put your arms down!"

He looked down at his armpit and then smirked. He started to chase everyone. "YO! JERRY AND THE BACKUPS ARE COMING! WHO WANTS TO FEEL MY ARMPITS!" Everyone screamed and laughed as they ran around.

* * *

Grace's P.O.V.

* * *

It was now 5:30 PM and everyone was outside for dinner. Jerry and Jack were barbeucing hotdogs as Trent filled a plastic bown with pretzels.

I smiled. This camp was so fun. A flash of honey blond hair caught my attention. Kim.

I walked over to her and saw Julie, Milton, Jerry, and Jack. "Hey guys!" Everyone said hi back to me.

I grinned evily. "So, I was thinking about one little question. Who here has lost their virginity?"

Everyone gaped at me and at once they were saying stuff like, "I have it!", "I'm a virgin!", and "Eww! I haven't lost it yet!" I snickered as I popped a pretzel into my mouth.

Jack leaned in closer to the group and exclaimed, "I wonder if that Hannah chick still has her virginity." We all laughed.

Kim playfully smacked him. "Jack, she's like 12." We all gazed over to Hannah who was wearing a jean skirt and a pink crop top."

I leaned my head on Jerry's shoulder and muttered, "They're so cute. Jack and Kim forever."

I then noticed that our friends were looking at us weirdly. I looked at Jerry and realized that we looked like we were dating.

"Oh, um, sorry Grace," Jerry apologized, awkwardly. Kim and Jack chuckled which made me smile.

Julie rolled her eyes. "You guys are so cute! Just admit you like each other, already!" Milton, Jack, and Kim cheered in agreement.

Jerry and I nodded and leaned it, closing the gaps in our mouth. After we let go from the kiss, Kim said teasingly, "No sex in our dorm, Gracie Bell."

Grace gasped and rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, who said we were gonna do it Kimmy?" Kim glared at me and pushed me playfully.

Jack and Milton faced Jerry. "Same here. No sex in our dorm." Jerry face-palmed.

Then, Trent walked over to us and winked. He turned to Jack and Kim. "Hey, Jack, Kim? Do you think you can help me with the dance decorating?'

"Um I guess so," Kim stepped forward.

"Alright," Jack agreed. Trent motioned them over and they walked off. As they did, Trent turned around and gave a thumbs-up.

We all laughed. "So, has everyone nominated Jack and Kim?" Milton asked. Everyone nodded. He added, "Ok, nominations will be announced in a few days. We have to get people to nominate Jack and Kim, like now!"

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

I walked to the room with Kim as Trent followed behind us. When we got to an office, Trent stopped us.

"Alrighty, Jack and Kim, you guys are going to work with Hannah and Brady for some decorating ideas," He smiled apologeticly as he opened the door. Hannah and Brady were sitting in spinning chairs talking. I swore I heard 'Jack' and 'Kim' before they stopped talking.

Trent closed the door and Kim and I just sighed. We took chairs next to each other.

"So, did you guys want to participate with your ideas?" Kim asked as she rested her head on her knuckle. I looked at her. Her hair, her eyes, just her. I realized how beautiful she was. How wonderful she was. I felt a twinge of pain. Why had she broken up with me? What have I done wrong? I looked away as the thought ran through my head, _I love Kim Crawford_.

I ran my hands through my hair. How could I love Kim if she didn't love me? She dumped me anyway.

Hannah stood up near the white board and placed a very big poster board on it. I swore I saw her and Brady look at each other smirk and give me and Kim a quick glance. She got a meter stick and hit the board. Brady jumped.

"Alright people, my decorating ideas is a theme all about me!" Kim and I groaned as Brady rolled his eyes and sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Done! I hope it was good for you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Everyone who reads, favorites, follows, and reviews the story: THANKS SO MUCH! They mean so much to me! Please review! :)**

**Soo...what does the gang have in plan? What does Trent have to do with the plan? What are Hannah and Brady up to? And wait, do Hannah and Brady have a little thing? Now, Jack and Kim have officially realized they had fallen in love with each other. Now what will happen?**

**So, please review! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**xoxo**

**Cici and Alyssa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm baaaack! :) Sorry for such a delay in the chapters. I've been working on I'm Coming Home and A Wrapped Mystery. So, here's the thing, I want to get rid of one story but I don't have time to give it a proper ending. I'm not so sure which one I want to give up so if anyone would like to adopt one, please PM me. **

**Anyway, ummm, you'll see some Hannah/Brady scenes and some Kick scenes. Anyone want to co-write? PM me. Any questions...just review/PM me. Kim will be "finally falling again" soon...so yea...**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

* * *

Hannah's P.O.V.

* * *

I rolled my eyes as Brady, Kim, and Jack flinched and complained. "Gosh, people. Let me finish," I giggled, slamming the meter stick on the white board once more.

"What I mean by the theme is _me,_ is that we should make it luxurious," I explained to the confused people as I set down the meter stick and grabbed a dry erase marker.

"So, like rich stuff? Or vintage?" Kim questioned, stretching her arms.

"You could say that," I replied to her, as I uncapped the marker and drew a big square. In side of it, I drew my plan.

5 minutes later, I capped the marker and grabbed the meter stick and hit the white board. "I can imagine it something like this."

Brady smiled. "I like it."

"So do I," Jack and Kim said at the same time. Then, they awkwardly looked at each other. Brady and I fist-bumped.

Now, I may sound all sweet and warm but trust me, I ain't too sweet. I like Brady. I really do. I wasn't so sure if he liked me back but we have a nice going friendship.

"Dude! Wake up!" Brody yelped at the duo's staring contest.

Kim then snapped out of her "trance" and Jack turned around. "Oops sorry," Jack scratched the back of his neck.

"Anyway, Brady, you have any ideas?" I asked him, giving him a knowing look of our plan.

Brady winked at me and answered, "Actually, I do. I'm thinking Jack and Kim can set up the photo booth and the decorations, while you and me can handle food and set up."

"Good idea," Kim stated and then she turned to Jack, "Is it ok with you?"

"Whatever cupcake," Jack shrugged as his phone beeped.

I smirked at the cute little duo as Kim's jaw dropped.

"This just got real," Brady whispered to me as Jack and Kim bickered.

"Definately," I whispered back.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

Today was another day of karate camp. I was currently in my gi, playing around with the belt.

"Hey Kimmers," I heard a familiar teasing voice greet me as the door opened.

"Shut up, Jack," I rolled my eyes as he walked over to the lockers.

"Sowwy Kimmmy," He replied, with a smirk on his face as he grabbed a water bottle and gulped some down. "Anyway, I have to talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Bout what?"

"Us, duh!" Jack said, capping the bottle.

I grimaced. 'Us' was a touchy subject. "What?" If I was drinking water, I probably would've done a spit take.

Jack looked at me and burst out laughing. "Wow, Kim, no need to freak. No need to daydream about me." I snorted.

"Now, Kimmy, what I meant was that we need to talk about when we're both free to decorate. Duh!" Jack started to stretch and I gazed at his muscles.

"Umm...I think I'll be good after lunch," I answered, trying not to look at his perfectness. Especially his eyes...and smile.

"Okay. I'll meet you here after lunch," Jack stated, winking at me and walking off to the office room.

When the shoor shut, I sighed and opened the ice box. I pulled out a bottle of cold, cold water and took a huge gulp.

"I can't fall for him again," I muttered to myself as I capped the bottle and sat it on the bench.

I'll admit it. I sometimes regret breaking up with him. I broke up with him over the phone. I know, I know. Pretty cheap, right? But i just had to get it out. I really don't know _why_ I broke up with him. Honestly, I don't. It just felt like I had too. Every now and then, I imagine what would our lives be like if Jack and I never broke up.

For starters, he never would have quit the Bobby Wasabi dojo. He never would've changed his schedule so we wouldn't have any classes together. He never would've switched partners during frog disection to leave me with the laziest dude, aka Jerry (well, he was only in this class with me). He never would've asked his mom to move to a different house, away from mine. He never would've briefly gone out with Brooklynn King (one of my cheerleading friends). Alright, I admit, I was sorta jealous of their brief relationship. He never would have left me out during his parties. And lastly, he never would have pretended I never existed.

Yes, I was hurt at some times but as time went on, I realized he was trying to avoid me. He didn't want to see the girl who ended things with him. I mean, he is the Seaford heartthrob. So maybe I _was_ tough on him when I frikin broke up with him over a phone call but I'll look past that.

He could've had any life he wanted without me. I guess I broke up with him because I was afraid he was going to hurt me first.

Stupid right?

Oh damn.

I'm finally falling again?

No. I can't.

But I know that I am.

* * *

Trent's P.O.V.

* * *

_Now that I have captured your attention_

_I wanna steal you for rhythm intervention_

_Mr. T say I'm ready for inspection_

_Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression_

Selena Gomez's _Slow Down _was currently playing at the courtyard where everyone was gathering for lunch. Some girls, aka Kim, Julie, and Grace, were dancing. Some boys were at the grill, Milton, or shoving their faces with cheetos, ahem Jerry. Other people were doing some karate moves, *cough* *cough* Jack. He was currently breaking boards. "Hiya!" He exclaimed as the board split in two. A small crowd applauded.

"Hiya!" Jada walked to Jack, waving to him. "Sup, Jackie."

Jack rolled his eyes and hugged her. "Hey Jada Wada Potata."

"Aw, don't call me that," Jada grumbled and then stuffed a Cheeto in Jack's mouth. "Eat up, growing boy."

"Thanks, sissy," Jack snickered as he walked off towards me. "Hey Trent."

"Hey Jack," I replied to him, as I set out the plastic forks; spoons; and cups. "What's been new?"

"Nothing much, Kim's been pretty weird but I'm shaking that off," He replied, helping me set up. We both laughed.

"Time of the month?" I joked and we both burst out laughing again.

"Who knows? Maybe!" Jack scratched his temples and said "Later!" He walked off to the grill.

"Hey Trent!" I heard as I turned around. Hannah and Brady were standing in front of me.

"Oh, hey guys," I retorted. "Anything new about operation Kick?"

Hannah spoke up. "Well, I spied on them earlier and Jack and Kim talked. Jack walked away and Kim grabbed an icy cold bottle of water and drank it. She looked like she was really thinking." She grabbed a nail file from her purse and filed her nails.

"Interesting..." I replied. "We can say it. Jack and Kim are finally falling again."

"Hell yes!" Brady cried. "We just need them to admit it and say it to their faces. Ooh, this will be fun."

"Not _too_ much fun, dude," I snapped teasingly.

Brady raised an eyebrow and then he gagged. "Ewww! No, Trent, just...NO!" He turned around and made his way to the steaks.

Hannah giggled and walked to her friends.

I whipped my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Jerry's number.

"Yo, it's the Jer man." Jerry exclaimed.

"Sup, bro. Anyway, are people voting for Jack and Kim?"

"Uh no shit sherlock! They've gotten a lot of votes ahead of Julie and Milton and me and Grace." Jerry laughed.

"Oh right!" I smacked my forhead. "You can nominate for 3 couples."

"Duh, Trent. You should know. Even I know and I'm-" I cut him off.

"a dumbass," I finished for him.

"Yes I am a du- oh shut up Trent!" I snickered.

"Yeah, when are they announcing the top 5 nominations again?" I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Umm...tomorrow or the day after that," Jerry replied.

"Alright, later dude," I grabbed a handful of cheetos.

"Later." We both hung up.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

I was at the stereo system looking through the songs until I found a particular one. _Falling for Ya_ by Grace Phipps. **(A/N: I had too...xD #teenbeachmovie)** I clicked on it and the steady beat started to play.

I spotted Kim by the punch table and I walked over to her. "Hey Kim."

Kim looked startled. "Oh damn. You gave me a heart attack. Hey Jack."

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You want to dance?" I spotted a lot of people slow dancing.

Kim bit her lip and I grinned. Biting her lip was something Kim did when nervous. I definately turned her on. "Umm...sure...I guess."

I offered my hand and Kim took it and I led her to the center of the courtyard and we started to dance. I twirled her as she hummed the song.

Soon, we got closer and I breathed on her neck. "You're a great dancer."

"So are you..." Kim murmured into my neck, taking in a whiff of my cologne.

"Awe! Grace! Look at this! Isn't it adorable!" Someone squealed. Kim and I broke apart.

It was Julie, who was holding a Polaroid camera. Then, she frowned. "Jack, Kim! Keep dancing! Don't mind me!" Grace nodded in encouragement as Milton and Jerry nodded.

Kim shivered. "Guys, stop it."

"What? We just find it cute," Julie defended herself, as she picked up a photo that fell to the ground.

"I know you want me and Jack back together but it's never going to happen. I would never get back together with him. I don't want anything to do with him," Kim said, taking in a deep breath. Now, that offended and shocked me. Julie gulped and Grace, Milton, and Jerry dropped their jaws.

"Gee, thanks Kim!" I retorted sarcastically. "It's good to know that I'm not good for you and you don't even think for a second that I still love you and that you broke my heart that night you dumped me."

Kim gulped. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm just not interested anymore. I-" I cut her off.

"Save it, Kim. Now I really don't care. You don't like me, I get it. Well, if you don't like me, I'll make you happy." I snapped. Kim is going to be the death of me.

Kim looked confused. "What do you mean 'make me happy'?"

"If you're not interested in me and don't want anything to do with me, I'll just leave!" I exclaimed as I stormed off to the dorms.

"Jack, wait!" Kim ran after me.

"Kim, just stop it," I growled through gritted teeth. "I understand that you're not interested in me anymore. It's your choice, not mine. Sure, I love you and sure, I want to get back together. But if you don't want anything to do with me, you won't be seeing me."

"Jack, what are you saying?" Kim's eyes started to get watery.

"I'll leave the camp and go home. I won't bother you ever again. I'm sure that Brett is available if you want him."

"Jack, pleast stay! I'm sorry! I never meant it like that!" Kim cried. I considered the option in my head.

"I'll stay, Kimmy bear...on one condition..." I juggled the idea in my head.

"Please, Jack. What is it?" Kim looked _really_ devoted into that.

"Promise to be honest?" I turned to face her.

"Promise."

"Why did you break up with me?"

* * *

**Done! Please please please review! And thanks to all my 20+ reviews on the last chapter! I love all of you guys! Thanks for all the favorites and follows! So, if you have any ideas, then PM me. Now, a teensy bit of drama has started but don't worry, there will be a lot of humor in the next chapter. *cough* *cough* Crazy Jerry *cough* *cough***

**So, again please review and I'll see you soon! :)**

**Again, co-writing..yea...PM me for more info. Any questions? Review or PM them...soo...that's probably it so byee!**

**xoxo**

**Cici and Alyssa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah. All those reviews...OMG I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH! THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE MORE CHAPTERS! So...I'm thinking of ending the story in 5-7 chapters...idk...we'll have to see how it goes. ****Anyway, sorry for not updating. Computer's been a bitch and I've been busy with school but I'm back! I'm going to try VERY hard to update every 1-2 weeks. So, I'm gonna shut up so I can move onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We know...don't own Kickin' It...**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

Out of all of the questions...it had to be this one. I sighed. "Jack, I-"

He cut me off. "Now, Kimmy. Either you answer or I'll go." He stroked a strand of my hair which made butterflies fly in my stomach.

I looked at my friends for help. Julie and Milton bit their lip. Grace and Jerry looked at their shoes, trying to avoid the awkwardness. Jada was scratching the back of her neck while focusing on the Arizona Tea can in her hand.

Well..that's helpful.

I gave in. "Alright. Fine."

Jack crept a smile.

I took a deep breath. He and I sat down on a wooden bench as our friends walked away.

Here goes.

"I can be stupid. I sometimes think wrong or make the wrong decisions. I sometimes live up to the dumb blond stereo. And-" I could see that Jack was getting bored and I understood. I was getting off subject.

"Alright, alright! I'm talking!" I snapped with a smirk on my sweating face. Jack smirked back.

"Anyway, honestly, I had not reason do dump you. I sorta felt that with your popularity and all those girls after you, that I would just be left on the cold hard ground. Like you'd leave me for one of them. I was jealous. So, I guess you could say I dumped you for no reason. I'm a bitch and I know that. I'm sorry." I took a deep breath and then talked some more.

When I finished, I waited for Jack's reaction.

To my surprise and horror, he smirked once more. "So, Kimmy was jealous?" I smacked his arm and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. So, will you please please, pretty please stay?" Damn. I was practicially begging him like a 3-year old begging to stay at a playground or something.

He sighed. "Sure. Yeah." Then, he walked off.

Man, I really caused some shit.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

Omigod. Are you fucking kidding me?!

I mean, I respect her for stepping up and having the guts to tell me why she dumped me but the answer was so...well...different than I thought.

All this time, I had thought I had done something wrong but no, that wasn't it. I sighed as I dragged my extremely big feet into my dorm before lying on the bed as Led Zeppelin played smoothly in the background. I heard the door clicked open and I prayed that it wasn't Kim. Luckily, it was just Jerry and Milton.

"Hey man," Jerry said, pushing up the sleeves of his thin Aero t-shirt.

"We thou-I thought it'd be a good idea for us to talk to you so I dragged him along," Milton smiled, sitting in a auburn colored armchair as Jerry hopped onto a dresser while playing with a rubber band.

"Thanks guys," I stated as I started looking through my texts from Kim, Grace, Julie, and Jada. I deleted them all before tossing it into the pillows of my, thankfully just mine, bed.

Jerry scratched his unbelievably greasy hair and replied, "So, pretty stupid answer from Kim, right?" He groaned at the song playing and changed it into some Pitbull song. He hummed to the beat while inspecting his hi-tops.

"Yup. Not what I expected but I respect her for telling me," I assured them, grabbing a pack of gummy worms from under my pillow. I stuffed some into my mouth before Jerry and Milton raised an eyebrow. I tossed the pack to Milton who grabbed a handful who then passed it to Jerry for shuffled a big amount into his mouth. His cheeks amplified like chipmunk cheeks.

"Awesome, Jack. Stay strong. Your brain capacity is marvelous for you to think in such a way. Can I examine it?" Milton questioned, chomping on a gummy worm.

Jerry snickered and I rolled my eyes. "Uh, NO! My brain's my 4th favorite thing of my body. Besides my unbelieveable hair, my rock hard abs, and my mountain-high muscles." Milton guffawed and almost choked on a gummy worm.

"I have great abs too!" Jerry added in, grabbing a Peace Tea from the mini fridge.

"In your dreams," I snorted, dangling a gummy worm over my mouth.

"So, what are you gonna do about Kim?" Milton asked, scrunching up his nose at Jerry, who was shoveling in gummy worms and Peace Tea at the same time. He's probably gonna puke it all up tonight. I better go to bed listening to music to avoid hearing his loud, loud retching.

"I have no idea." I buried my face into my large hands.

"Dude, maybe you should talk to her about it. I mean, we don't need any more awkwardness," Jerry snorted, before chugging the rest of his Peace Tea. Gross.

"Your right, man," I nodded, in agreement before standing up and heading toward the door.

Milton nodded and Jerry smiled.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V.

* * *

What have I done? "I ruined everything," I groaned as I sat on the picnic bench, chopping angrily on a baby carrot. Julie gave me a wilted smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's nice," I heard Grace murmur. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't even looking or listening to me. I turned around and saw her apply a NYX blush on the apples of her cheeks. Julie snorted while Jada stared at the sky, with an awkward smile on her face.

"GRACIE BELL!" I picked up a pinecone from the ground and threw it at her shoulder.

After it bounced off, she yelped. "HEY! What was that for?"

Julie snickered. "Listen to her, woman!"

"Gracie Bell, use your ears," Jada snorted.

Grace stuck out her tongue, like a 5 year old would do, and then faced me. "Sorry, Kimmers. What were you talking about?"

"Starts with a J, ends with a K. Two letters in between," I retorted, playing with my Cartier charm bracelet from Barney's New York...or maybe it was Saks Fith Avenue..whatever. That didn't matter right now.

"Junk?" Grace raised an eyebrow and I slapped my forehead from her stupidity.

Jada snickered. "Really, Grace, really?"

"WAIT! OH! JACK! Yup! Got it now!" Grace dug into her makeup bag and grabbed a rollerblade of the Coach Poppy perfume and sprayed it around her and then shimmied through.

"DUH!" Julie laughed. "What's with the whole makeup stuff?"

"I'm going to a mixer with Jerry. The one at St. Johnson's," Grace answered, capping the perfume.

"Ooh!" Julie squealed. "I should totally go with Milton! Are they selling tickets at the door?"

Grace nodded and turned to me. "You should come too."

"Really, Grace? With what just happened?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, take a night off. But if Jack does come, at least try to have some fun. PG13 fun," Grace replied, shrugging. Julie snorted.

I groaned. "Fine. But if he does come, I will die from humiliation."

Julie laughed and applied a CoverGirl smoochies lipstick on her slightly chapped lips. "Kimmers, who said he would make fun of you? He's probably pissed off at your answer but you know you want him."

"Maybe I don't," I replied.

"Maybe you do," Grace said. Then, she added, "Oh wait, you do!"

Julie nodded. "Don't deny it, Kim. You got yourself into some pretty deep shit."

"Don't feel like you're a bitch. You were still honest with him. Now, frikin lighten up!" Grace smiled really wide before fishing into her purse and tossing a makeup bag at me. I recognized it as MY makeup bag.

"What are you doing with my makeup bag?" I raised an eyebrow as I unzipped it.

Julie said, "We figured we might need it soon."

I chuckled as Grace and Julie grabbed my arms and ran across the street, which had no cars driving, thank God; and we ran into Starbucks.

I applied a CoverGirl Clump Crusher mascara, a Maybelline smoky eye pencil, L'Oreal concealer (Yeah...the tears made me have some red spots under my eyes), and a Tarte lipgloss. Grace and Julie were at a table near the bathroom. Grace had an Oreo Frappucino and Julie had a Captain Crunch.

I ordered the Nutella and sat with them.

Grace squeaked as she looked at her phone. "It's confirmed. Jack's going to the mixer."

"Julie, please prepare my funeral," I sighed.

"Oh, Kimmy, you don't need one," Grace smirked.

Oh, Lord. Can _you_ prepare my funeral?

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

* * *

"Gas Pedal" was currently blasting at the St. Johnson's mixer. Jerry and Milton had convinced me to come and I was actually having a good time. The thing was, Kim was coming too. This was gonna be very awkward. Soon, Julie, Grace, and Kim arrived. I sighed as I saw their flashing smiles. Grace hugged Jerry and Julie kissed Milton while me and Kim were just standing there. Awkward, much?

Soon, Kim broke the silence. "Jack, I-I'm sorry."

I turned to face her. "It's okay, Kim. It wasn't the answer I expected but I appreciate your honesty."

Kim frowned. "What did you expect?"

"I thought that I had maybe done something wrong...like I wasn't good enough."

"Jack, don't think like that. You were an amazing boyfriend and I was too stupid to realize that," Kim assured me.

"Thanks. You were the best girlfriend," I smiled. Kim returned the smile.

"Let's just try to put this behind us," Kim suggested as a strand of her blond hair fell in front of her face. I reached out and tucked it behind her ear. Kim giggled.

I looked into her eyes as she stared at mind. With no thought at all, I leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Kim returned the kiss. It was on the verge of being a makeout session.

Soon, I heard a gasp. We broke apart and met the eyes of our friends.

I looked at Kim and then we both ran off to different directions.

Holy. Damn. Fucking. Shit.

What the hell did I just do?

* * *

**Finished! Review for more! I'm so sorry it took such a long time. I guess it's easier to imagine the story than to write it all down. Well, I hope this was worth it. :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me. I got over 30 reviews on the last chapter and I literally smiled all day. I hope you guys can make that happen again. So, please, from the bottom of my heart, review. :D PM for questions and ideas.**

**xoxo**

**Cici and Alyssa**


End file.
